


你们曾有的希望

by imaginebear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 是星球大战的au，身为帝国西斯的洛基和卧底在帝国的非力敏索尔。索尔是不受宠的议员之子。





	你们曾有的希望

【卧底帝国的阿斯加德议员之子索尔和帝国西斯洛基。】

 

索尔仍旧记得他第一次从战场上下来的惨状。那时他的整个脑子都在响，当然并不是因为那些爆炸的声音穿过真空到达了他的驾驶舱，他对帝国的钛战机制造技术其实还真没有什么抱怨的。要知道这些东西可比阿斯加德的技术先进了几十个标准年，只是了太久赤脚医生的他真的不太喜欢这种角色的转变。可又有什么办法呢，这是他那议员老爹派下来的任务。

西斯统治下的银河系某种程度上来讲也算是生灵涂炭，他是要尽自己的一份力。无论是作为阿斯嘉德的王子，还是那个在外环救死扶伤的年轻医师。

他扯了扯脖子上唐纳德·布莱克的铭牌。这是他在外环行医时的化名，从某种程度上来说也不算是用了假身份。此时他刚从一次例行训练中返航，夹着自己的头盔准备返回宿舍。这时走廊里突然鸦雀无声。即使在基地里这都极其不同寻常。现在的冲锋兵多是自然人，他们会抓紧一切时间享乐的。

他下意识的抬起头，正好看到帝国审判官们走过。工作人员自觉的闪到两边。他们不像整齐划一的军人，而是随性散漫。但如果有谁惹了这些家伙，那绝对不会好受。

索尔对原力更多的认知是来自于他的母亲弗丽嘉的。她是个力敏者，但被身世决定了未来。但也对自己拥有的这种天赋有一些独特的见解。不过索尔并没能继承这些，否则他也没办法执行这个任务。

但他也在熄灯之后的小伙子卧谈会里听说了那些黑暗原力使用者的故事----不过基本上都是关于他们那个据说很漂亮的西斯首领的。什么据说他其实是阿萨和约顿混血啦，其实他是私生子啦，不过都毫无参考价值。可能只是大家没事找事以讹传讹。

走在最后的那个烟熏妆女人瞪了索尔一眼。他的好室友告诉他这个女人是判官之一的海拉----在索尔的故乡这个名字就意味着死亡----这多少令索尔感到有些不舒服。这队惹眼的特殊兵种走掉之后，索尔所在的中队也得到了集合的指令。

对此有种不好的预感。索尔扣上自己的头盔，他得想个办法把情报传给海姆达尔。裁判官能感知到的东西太多，他需要藏起自己的想法。

索尔所在的中队这一次临时承担了护卫太子舰队的任务。与他一起工作的还有那个经常出现在睡前故事里的审判长。索尔发现他戴着那个不知道起什么作用的头盔身高也不如自己，这令他多少有点欣慰。

“好好执行你的任务，审判长。”索尔估计这位有约顿海姆人血统的太子至少有两米高。他可正趾高气扬的站在审判长的面前呢。

“可别想做什么出格的事。”

“是，殿下。”从头盔的扩音器里传出了低沉而沙哑的男性声音。但那绝不是一个人类能发出的。

西斯的存在就是为人们带来恐惧。

索尔莫名奇妙的想起母亲对他说的这句话。但他从微低着头的西斯身上并没看到恐惧。

反抗军联盟--索尔更乐意称之为义军联盟--如约来袭。那个西斯也驾驶着其中的一架钛战机迎战。索尔很巧合的有那么个机会看到西斯摘下他的头盔，叹了口气，然后再戴上飞行员的头盔。

他的确长了张很好看的脸，绿色的眼睛仿佛阿斯加德最昂贵的宝石。柔顺的半长黑发搭在肩头，这让他看起来竟是有些温和。似乎是注意到索尔的目光，他朝这边看过来----索尔只得连忙带着自己的宇航技工机器人妙尔跑掉了。他还是怕被西斯当场处决了的。

他是个西斯。索尔提醒自己。就算他与帝国的高层不和，他也是名西斯。索尔扣好了安全带，但还对那个无奈的表情念念不忘。

也许他没那么坏？索尔启动了钛战机。他思考稍微的利用一下这个间隙。帝国的皇帝也是西斯，如果西斯自相残杀当然能更好的完成任务。

“洛基大人，您......”一旁的军官问到。一般那些士兵是不允许见到他的真实面貌的。那样有损于西斯的声誉。

“太子的安危要紧。”洛基扣上了飞行员的头盔，表情淡漠，似乎还带着点冷笑。

其实他也并非如此在意那位原力天赋颇为糟糕的兄长。他只是想让这几位斗的更久一点，好别让劳非腾出时间来限制审判所的行动。洛基有点想证明他不止是原力最好的那个，他还可以是个君主。或者干脆重新建立一个帝国。绝地不复存在，那么审判所的黑暗绝地将是很好的战力。不过话说回来，他还需要一点场外的援助。所以洛基才饶过了那个看到他真面目的飞行员。黑暗原力告诉他那个人绝不简单。

索尔再次见到洛基就是五天后的事情了。起义军与帝国的这点摩擦根本不会影响帝国的日常工作，所以很快便可以回到基地。他结束训练狼吞虎咽的吃着午餐的时候，那个穿着军官制服的西斯端着餐盘坐在了他旁边。如果在平时，这定然要在中队按部就班的生活中激起一阵涟漪，可现在大家都忙着吃饭因此并没有太多人注意到这件事。

索尔觉得这个西斯更像是一个贵族而非杀手。他是如此的优雅，以至于会让索尔想起那些阿斯加德上的老贵族。新一代的王室其实也很守规矩，至少索尔的弟弟就是如此，但他们没有这么精致的长相。

洛基注意到了索尔的目光。

“飞行员--”他顿了顿。似乎是在等索尔报上一个姓氏。但索尔显然没有考虑到这一点。银河英灵在上，他还在思考如何搭话呢。

“布莱克，第六中队。”索尔终于反应过来了。他不知道端着餐盘离开的洛基是否听到了他这句话，但下午他就接到了去审判所报告的通知。好消息是那边的工作向来不多，但坏消息是那里的任务通常很危险。索尔没幼稚到为了蛇蝎美人放弃自己真正的任务，所以他也是沮丧的一员。

索尔得知自己将会成为帝国唯二西斯之一的洛基亲卫队的一员。这就意味着他将升职，但也会失去那些很好的情报源。难过之余他借着身高的优势看了看队伍前方训话的西斯。他没戴那个可怖的头盔，看起来更像个干练的军官。但他腰间挂着那些原力使用者才会拥有的光剑。

索尔必须为他好好的效力。至少表面上看起来如此。他只是个医师，一个中规中矩的飞行员。在这个所有人都依赖于机械行医的年代他丰富的经验显得弥足珍贵，但也称不上什么秘密武器。他就是因为太过平凡了才被踢过来卧底。杰出的人很容易被发现。

索尔第一次知道了那些黑暗绝地的名字。约顿海姆与阿斯加德语言类似，这些名字也都有相应的阿斯加德语言中的含义。不过都是那种听了让人觉得十分不舒服的名字。

审判官不常一起行动。因为现在基本上没什么强大的绝地了，而那些需要带回来的力敏儿童居住地又很分散。这也是洛基需要自己的护卫小队的原因。

拥有死亡之名的海拉负责他们的训练。最开始她三两下就能接住索尔劈过来的竹剑并且把他踹倒在地，后来也会给索尔打个高分。索尔私下里觉得她是很依赖原力的那种类型，但毫无原力天赋的他也没什么好的办法。他甚至都不是非力敏飞行员里的佼佼者。

索尔第一次跟着洛基执行任务，则是勘查恩多。这地方有反抗军驻扎。但更重要的是摧毁他们可能在建的一些对核动力引擎有害的东西。

在对战中索尔注意到洛基的光剑似乎不如平日挥舞的那般流畅，而他本人也带着一丝困惑之情。洛基最终在推开索尔的时候被射伤昏倒在地。这让索尔有机会换个视角看到敌军那个小基站到侧面。

伊萨拉米尔蜥！索尔看到那些小型的蝾螈突然想起他们的名字来。是的，在索尔还在阿斯加德的时候运输它们是个难题。偶尔他会听到会议室里传来的激烈争吵----如果这种能排开原力的小动物得到正确的应用，就不必再担心来自原力黑暗面的威胁。但显然这个科技对于战乱之中的阿斯加德来讲还是太超前了。

可现在这玩意就在自己面前。所以洛基的原力才会失效。啧，索尔也知道为什么洛基需要自己在他的队伍里了。索尔用药物给洛基的伤口进行了简单处理，便搀扶着他躲在了掩体后面。

义军是不会那么清楚究竟会不会有西斯参与到这场侵略中来的。毕竟他们主要还是处理力敏者之间的事情，而新型科技在战事中的应用总伴随着高成本，所以很大可能只是因为有人想要了洛基的命。索尔想到这里握紧了手中的爆能枪。

对不起了，兄弟。他射杀了一名义军成员。洛基此时终于清醒了些，他靠到索尔身边用及其轻微的声音说了一句话，吓得索尔手中的枪差点走火。

无论是出于何种原因，洛基都是支点的成员。他实际上在为义军提供情报。

帝国土崩瓦解是必然的事情。哪怕那些唠唠叨叨的心理史学家不明说他也知道。昔日高高在上的西斯如今就成了囚徒。劳非被暗杀，而王子们则悉数走上了法庭。

帝国西斯，罪大恶极。但新共和国的议长为了体现自己的仁慈，把他关在了曾经绝地的圣殿，那个葬送所有绝地的地方

可索尔知道他是曾经的支点之一。为新共和国的成立尽了力。这也是他的囚室像个图书馆加练功房的原因。

“你知道，科洛桑的绝地圣殿之下，就是曾经的西斯圣殿么？”洛基穿着囚服待在他的囚室。他的声音听起来有点失真。毕竟过去的绝地也没有很好的准备囚禁西斯的方式。

索尔摇头。现在他是明面上的阿斯加德王子之一，隶属于阿斯加德星际舰队。弟弟看着他的眼神令他莫名其妙想起当年的洛基与太子。他制服上的铭牌也变成了索尔 奥丁森。

“我曾拦截了一架侦察机。它使用了不属于银河任何一个星系的科技。”洛基以一种及其绝望的声音说到。

“劳非认为那毫无价值。他老了，被权力迷惑了对原力的感觉。但我知道。”洛基放下手里的书。他笑了。

“我是想拥有银河。但前提是，银河还存在。可就算你们也不相信我。”

索尔半信半疑，但知道他肯定会跑。

那些不属于银河系的生物科技真的存在吗？所以银河还需要一支原力军队，一支训练有素并且足够残忍的军队？该是碳凝了许久的裁判官西斯大军吗？

索尔有些害怕，但还是离开了绝地圣殿。他从正门离开的时候那些好奇的绝地幼徒全都围着他看。他们还都是没长大的小鬼，而且几年之内也不会变的成熟太多。如果大战近在眼前，西斯确实是个好选择。


End file.
